MISIÓN SECRETA
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: En un país donde la muerte es solo un paso mas en la vida. Riza tendra que aprender de ellos, cuando Roy pregunte si hoy muero, nadie llorara mi muerte. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**HANAMI**

**CAPITULO I:** **MISIÓN SECRETA...**

Su mente apenas podía procesar lo que sus ojos ámbar le mostraban, incrédula y con temor extendía sus brazos solo para recibir el cuerpo sin vida de Roy Mustang su rostro que antes se mostrara con ese temple frío y calculador cuando así lo ameritaba la ocasión pero que en su gran mayoría se mostrara lleno de jubilo y con esa sonrisa que era capaz de derretir hasta el mas frío tímpano de hielo aun incluso si este se encontraba arraigado en lo mas profundo e inexpugnable corazón de Liza; ahora su rostro se encontraba bañado de su propia sangre. En el momento en que sus manos sostuvieron su cuerpo el peso de éste acompañado del agudo dolor que sentía hizo que fuera cayendo lentamente hasta quedar arrodillada y sobre sus piernas descansaba el cuerpo de Roy.

Sentía como miles de gotas salinas corrían por su rostro incapaz de contenerlas, su pecho se contraía agitadamente, poso su mano sobre el rostro del hombre que tanto había amado en silencio acaricio con suavidad su mejilla al tiempo que su mano se teñía con la sangre de éste ; nunca creyó llegar a sentirse de esa manera y es que en ese momento sentía como su vida se terminaba lentamente, se había formado en su garganta un nudo que le lastimaba y le dificultaba respirar, sentía como desde hace rato se había formado un hueco en su estomago y en su alma y todo aquello le producían un dolor que difícilmente se puede describir pero que sin duda es como un lento y constante agonizar; su vista se había nublado al igual que había perdido todos sus sentidos se negaba a apartarse de Roy aun así un impulso mayor a ella la había hecho levantar la vista y lo vio ahí de pie a escasos pasos de donde ahora descansaba el coronel se encontraba de frente a ellos una figura la cual no pudo distinguir fue hasta ese momento que Liza reparo en el lugar donde se encontraban, era... la nada a su alrededor por donde ella mirara adelante, atrás a los lado no existía nada mas que una oscuridad sepulcral, la cual solo consigo acrecentar el dolor, miedo y soledad que hacía rato se habían acumulado en el corazón de la teniente; su llanto arremetió con mas fuerza sintió una desesperación tal que la hizo proferir un grito desgarrador.

Despertó sobresaltada sus ojos se abrieron de improvisto rompiendo con esas desagradables imágenes, el primer impulso que tuvo fue levantarse rápidamente del lugar donde dormía, su corazón palpitaba estrepitosamente, apoyo su mano en lo que pensó se trataba el suelo pero esta se poso sobre otra mano se giro sorprendida y vio que su mano se encontraba sobre la de la persona que dormía a su lado; un repentino deseo de estrecharla se apodero de ella pero en su lugar la aparto casi al instante, ahora que se había dado cuenta que todo había sido un mal sueño su sistema se pudo relajar un poco aunque aun seguía inquietándola. Paso una mano por su rubio cabello este se sentía ligeramente húmedo movió de un lado a otro la cabeza como tratando de convencerse de que todo había sido producto de su imaginación, volvió a recostarse y trato de dormir lo que restaba de la noche aunque solo lo consiguió entre desagradables pesadillas.

Roy Mustang despertó apenas sintió en su rostro los rayos del matinal sol, para tratarse de la primera vez que dormía en ese tipo de cama la había pasado bastante bien, en cuanto estuvo despierto se encontró con toda esa decoración que nunca antes había visto. Después de tomar una rápida ducha se cambio y mientras esperaba a que ella despertara se acomodo en lo que considero una silla.

Tan solo había transcurrido una hora desde que Roy despertara cuando Liza perezosamente abrió los ojos.

-buenos días o deberé decir ohayoo gazaimasu;.- saludo gentilmente Roy

-ella solo se limito a dirigirle una débil sonrisa.

-acaso no dormiste bien por esas cosas, vamos no son tan malas.-pregunto ante el aspecto que mostraba Liza

si así es, pero no fue por eso, lo que pasa es que...

ah ya entiendo, aun sigues conmocionada por lo que paso hace unos días.- Liza solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

No te va a hacer bien seguir pensando en lo mismo, comprendo que es algo difícil de asimilar pero te aseguro que no se va a quedar así, tarde o temprano tendrán que pagar. – Mas que tranquilizarla aquella palabras surtieron el efecto contrario en Liza, pero no queriendo molestarlo mas recobro su compostura.

Aun no puedo creerlo.-hablaba esta vez con un tono mas animado.

Que cosa

Que estemos aquí después de lo que paso. Crees que es esto lo correcto

Correcto o no; es algo que nosotros no decidimos fueron ordenes de arriba lo recuerdas.

Por cierto teniente Hawkeye, porque no se asea; salimos a comer algo y aprovechamos para comunicarnos al cuartel general para conocer que es lo que se supone debemos hacer en este país tan remoto.

Y en realidad era un país remoto, milenario y ajeno a todo cuanto ellos conocían; para donde voltearan encontraban cosas que los dejaban maravillados, tanto la gente siempre tan cortés hablando en ese idioma que ellos no conocían al igual que todos los letreros y anuncios que se encontraban hasta el paisaje que se cernía sobre ellos era nuevo tanto para el superior como para su subordinada.

Después de ingerir un ligero desayuno, para él café y pan, para ella té con galletas pues al desconocer su comida no se atrevieron a probar algo mas, se dirigieron donde a juzgar por el mapa que sostenía en sus manos Roy era una especie de vínculo entre ese país y el de ellos. Para fortuna de ambos militares se encontraron con personas que hablaban el mismo idioma que ellos. Tuvo que dejar que sonara tres veces el teléfono antes de que le respondieran, hizo todo lo que indicara la voz fémina que se oía y la cual le pedía que marcara el numero deacuerdo a la ciudad a la cual deseaba comunicarse, cuando finalmente reconoció la voz de alguien que laboraba en central pidió le comunicaran su nueva misión.

**CONTINUARA...**

**Aun no termino la otra historia, "de amor no sabes nada" , y ya estoy con otra, bueno de hecho tengo tres en mi compu de esta pareja y una en mis notas de Winry con Roy y su trágica historia, pero tendrán que esperar unos meses mas para saber de que hablo . En realidad empecé a escribir esta cuando leí un fic en ingles donde Roy se suicidaba, eso realmente me deprimió (jeje...) y me hizo escribir esto, así que espero lo disfruten y me envíen sus reviews. **

**CHAO.**

**TAO JUN SHINOMORI.**


	2. Chapter 2

**MISIÓN SECRETA...**

**CAPITULO II**

-mayor me alegra encontrarlo; espero que todo este bien en central.-después de escuchar una afirmación prosiguió.- la teniente Hawkeye y yo el coronel Mustang, hemos llegado al lugar al cual se nos indico el día de ayer pero aun desconocemos la misión que se nos ha encomendado cumplir en esta tierra.

– Coronel Mustang me alegra saber que cumple con admiración su labor sin importar el lugar donde se encuentre; pero si he de serle sincero no existe tal misión... mas bien

A ya comprendo seguramente todo se trato de un error, si es así regresaremos hoy mismo a central.

No, no coronel usted no me ha entendido, vera la razón por la cual le pedí que viajara es porque últimamente he notado que su desempeño ha sido como decirlo... deficiente creemos que esto se debe a la enorme perdida que ha sufrido hace unas semanas.

Espere un momento no se de que me esta hablando.- si su voz antes era tranquila poco a poco empezaba a cambiar a una de exasperación.

Sabemos que le cuesta admitirlo pero es normal; el Coronel Hughes era un gran militar y todos en el cuartel lamentamos su muerte también sabemos que el era su mejor amigo por eso sabemos que su estado se debe a la no asimilación de su muerte. Es por esto que el jefe a decidido que se tome unas vacaciones.

Y puedo preguntar entonces a que ha venido la teniente Hawkeye.

Pues eso es obvio sabemos que usted necesita alguien a su lado, para que vele por usted es por eso que decimos enviar a la teniente Liza Hawkeye.

Pero...

Basta de preguntas las llamadas de larga distancia salen muy caras acaso no se ha dado cuenta que nos esta hablando desde el otro lado del mundo; desde Japón así que lo mejor será que disfrute su estancia y nos vemos dentro de una semana.

Y colgaron dejando a un confundido Roy el cual aun sujetaba el auricular, reacciono cuando escucho que Liza le preguntaba acerca de la conversación. Cuando él le narro ésta y una vez que ambos comprendieron que todo eso había sido una perdida de tiempo, exhalaron un suspiro de resignación y acordando cada uno mentalmente tratar de aprovechar ese corto descanso o por lo menos no molestar al otro con cuestiones sentimentales salieron de la embajada decididos a recorrer la ciudad de Japón y tal vez encontrar una linda geisha , como se lo expreso Roy a su compañera.

Aunque les costara aceptarlo para tratarse de unas vacaciones improvisadas ambos se la estaban pasando bastante a gusto ya había transcurrido la mitad de la semana y en su ir y venir disfrutaban cada vez mas su estancia en ese país, aunque aun seguían sin comprender que maravilloso tenían la mayoría de los árboles que se encontraban; pues para Roy y Liza solo se trataba de simples troncos con ramas y nada mas. Las cosas parecían estar bien ninguno de los dos hacía comentarios inoportunos o concernientes a la muerte de su amigo; esos pensamientos se habían quedado como tales como simples pensamientos y no se atrevían a confiárselos a nadie que no fuera ellos mismos y su soledad.

Liza continuaba teniendo esa pesadilla que se le había presentado el día que vio como el coronel decaía y cuando algunas de sus inquietudes con respecto a él se habían hecho latentes. Aun le aterraba pensar que algo malo pudiera sucederle a él, que pudiera morir en el campo de batalla o que su sueño se hiciera realidad y llegara a suicidarse. Aun así todos estos temores no los llego a externar, pues si se los llegase a contar con que palabras justificaría su insistente preocupación. Lo único que la confortaba era despertar todos los días y comprobar que Roy se encontraba a salvo.

Roy por otra parte comenzó a sentirse mal desde que le recordaran por teléfono lo que tanto trataba de sobrellevar; era cierto que la perdida de su amigo lo había deprimido mas de lo el hubiera imaginado pero estaba seguro que pronto se le pasaría, pero desde ese días trataba ahora no solo de lidiar con ese pensamiento sino también con su actitud pues si era como le habían dicho lo mas probable era que la teniente Hawkeye se llegara a dar cuenta y si eso pasaba equivaldría a una tarde de dar explicaciones y excusas absurdas a esto habría que sumarle el hecho de preocupar a su compañera y arruinarle su aparente felicidad que mostraba en esos momentos.

Cuando esa ansiedad y dolor que oprimía el corazón de ambos se volvió tal que ninguno de los dos deseaba permanecer cerca del otro y lo único que querían era permanecer en su soledad se hizo latente y obvia; ese día no se hablaron mucho ni se interesaron por saber los planes del otro solo se conformaron con que el pacto silencioso y equitativo que habían hecho sin necesidad de decir palabras o expresar sus deseos se llevara a cabo .

Al caer el atardecer Liza regresaba a la pensión después de haber permanecido en las aguas termales; aun continuaba abrumándola todas esas ideas con respecto a la muerte pero estaba convencida que pensar solo en eso solo no le iba a ser ningún bien, así que antes de entrar a la habitación fingió una sonrisa.

Teniente Hawkeye si hoy muero, nadie llorara mi muerte.- pregunto ante el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban hacia la mesa donde él estaba sentado y bebiendo sake.

Yo llorare su muerte...pero eso será suficiente.- salió de repentinamente de los labios de Liza esas palabras ante la tajante pregunta.

Desde que me convertí en alquimista estatal he visto morir a mucha gente, gente que lo único que hacía era defender sus creencias. Y yo he matado a mas de las que me gustaría admitir; es por esto que con gusto hubiera dado mi vida... es decir a veces siento que esta ya no me pertenece y que solo estoy vivo para ser testigo de mi propio sufrimiento, eso lo supe el día del funeral de Maes; así que ahora ya no tengo nada mas que perder.- hablaba con voz melancólica y con la vista perdida en la copa de sake que mecía entre sus dedos.

Coronel me esta diciendo que todos sus esfuerzos y metas que tenías ya no importan y que la muerte del coronel Hughes fue en vano. Mustang eres un cobarde dices que ya no tienes a nadie pero eso es una mentira y tu lo sabes, todos tus subordinados te admiran y apoyan y...- dudando de si debía decirlo o no, hablo con voz baja.- me tienes a mí que prometí que siempre estaría contigo para protegerte; pero ya nada de esto importa, si lo que quieres con tanto fervor es ir y acabar con tu vida pues ve y hazlo eres libre de hacer con ella lo que te plazca, ya no me importa.- y con sus ánimos peor que antes abandonó la habitación dejándolo solo.

**CONTINUARA...**

** es un dialogo que tome de get backers.**

**Espero sus reviwes y gracias a Puroppu, Alchemist Cagalli-Sama, ale-Dono y San-Nechan (bueno en realidad hasta ahora no tienen otra relación que no sea de trabajo y la razón de porque duermen en la misma hab, viene después, poco pero espero aclara tu duda.)**

**CHAO.**

**TAO JUN SHINOMORI.**


	3. Chapter 3

**MISIÓN SECRETA...**

**CAPITULO III**

Roy Mustang se quedo solo en la habitación, sin otra compañía que sus pensamientos melancólicos y las últimas palabras que Riza le dirigiera antes de marcharse. Fue un duro golpe para el alquimista de fuego escuchar que alguien le hablara de esa manera; cuando el sake se termino permaneció en el mismo lugar con la vista fija en algún punto del cielo. Paso algún tiempo antes de que llegara a convérsense de que todas sus especulaciones y temores únicamente eran hacía algo etéreo y sin fundamentos y que por mas que le doliera, su mejor amigo estaba muerto y nada podía hacer para regresarlo a la vida, que no únicamente había sido una tragedia sino que con esto le daba mayores oportunidades de lograr su meta de cambiar el país.

Por otra parte Riza tenía razón el no estaba solo, a su lado se encontraban sus subordinados y amigos los cuales harían por el todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

De pronto comenzó a experimentar en el fondo un sentimiento de dolor y culpa, por lo que le respondiera Riza. Ciertamente sus palabras eran ciertas, pero hubo algo dentro de ellas que lo perturbaron, mas el tono que había empleado no eran normales en alguien que solo se esta ahí con algo o alguien por simple deber .

Nunca nadie se había dirigido a él con tanta ternura, sinceridad y al mismo tiempo dolor, solo excepto quizás Maes, pero esto era algo nuevo para él. Era como si encontrara en ella una luz de esperanza, como si a través de Riza, se encontraran idealizados todos sus sueños y lo que él justamente por tanto tiempo buscaba; consuelo, comprensión, fidelidad, confianza, paz y por que no amor, todo eso para Roy era lo que significaba Riza. Y en gran medida él le profesaba en silencio los mismos sentimientos, pero en esa etapa de su vida lo llego a olvidar y se dejo cegar por la confusión.

Solo después de mucho tiempo llega la mente a convencerse de lo que significa estar vivo y poder continuar creyendo en algo, y que de la misma manera alguien crea en él y necesite de él. Cuando Roy Mustang se dio cuenta que para él no existía otra cosa que ella, que Riza Hawkeye, la mujer a la cual le debía tanto; se puso de pie y salió a buscarla.

No quería pensar en absolutamente nada todas esas palabras que escucho salir de los labios del hombre por el cual ella hubiera sacrificado todo la hicieron flaquear, aun así continuaba reprimiendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. Sus pasos la llevaron a un lugar el cual se encontraba lleno de árboles, extrañamente estos permanecían solos sus ramas y unos cuantos brotes. Avanzo un poco mas hasta que tropezó con la raíz de un árbol, trastabillando para no caerse aunque una de sus sandalias se rompió con esto. Es sorprendente como el estado anímico de las personas llega a sufrir una metamorfosis intempestivamente, pues de sentirse triste y melancólica Riza se había enfadado con ese acto tan absurdo.

--Genial ahora como se supone que voy a regresar.

Continuaba maldiciendo su suerte cuando escucho la voz de la anciana dueña de la posada donde ella y Roy se estaban quedando. Desde que llegaran a Japón y mas específicamente a ese refugio, ella era una de las pocas personas por no decir la única con las que Riza hablaba mas a menudo, aunque el primer día de su llegada tuvo con ella una pequeña riña, puesto que Riza se aferraba a alquilar cuartos separados y la anciana por su parte se negaba, alegando que no había disponibles y que lo mejor era que ambos militares permanecieran juntos en un solo cuarto, con futones separados, si así lo deseaba ella, al final Riza termino cediendo al percatarse de que esa mujer era la única que hablaba su idioma y al no ver apoyo alguno de Roy hacia ella.

--Sabes porque razón estos árboles son tan importantes para nosotros.- ante el rostro de esta de asombro y negación prosiguió.- es porque nos recuerdan el "mono no aware".. Conoces el significado de esa palabra. Estos árboles se conocen como árboles de Sakura, florecen solo por unos cuantos días para después sumirse en su lenta muerte, hasta su próximo nacimiento. Su vida es muy corta pero esplendorosa, llega con tanta vitalidad y belleza que desde siempre ha cautivado a todo aquel que es testigo de éste acto.

"mono no aware". Literalmente se traduce como "la lástima de las cosas" o "la compasión hacia las cosas", pero su significado va mucho más allá. Para nosotros, los japoneses, "mono no aware" significa que todo tiene un ciclo, que en el mundo desde los animales y los árboles, hasta las montañas y los ríos, tienen un principio y un final y que la destrucción de algo, a final de cuentas, es parte de un ciclo inevitable. "Siempre hay belleza en algo que llega a su fin", hay belleza en la tragedia; "mono no aware" nos enseña a ser sensibles a la belleza que hay en todo y a valorar el tiempo. El florecer de los Sakura y lo súbito de su partida, es el origen de este pensamiento.

-tienes idea a que se debe esto.

-Supongo que es por lo limitado de su vida.

-Si así es, pero mas que verlo como algo malo, nosotros vemos en estas flores el verdadero significado de la vida. Aún le temes a la muerte.

-Soy una militar, fui entrenada para reprimir mis emociones, es por esto que no le temo a mi muerte, pero a la de él...- bajo la mirada ante la debilidad que sintió

-Te refieres a la del hombre que te acompaña.- al ver que ella asintió continuo.- eso es normal porque significa que lo amas.

-Pero yo no puedo enamorarme, porque decidí entregarme a la milicia y a nada mas.

-Pero antes que una militar eres una mujer y un ser humano, así que no tiene nada de malo enamorarse, porque razón decidiste convertirte en militar?

-Porque jure que protegería siempre a Roy y de esta forma poder permanecer a su lado. Porque sabe, me duele lo que le esta pasando pero... su voz comenzaba poco a poco a quebrarse.

-Será mejor que hables con él como lo has hecho conmigo.- la interrumpió al ver que el hombre que hace rato se había quedado detrás de un árbol comenzaba lentamente a acercarse . Liza al escuchar la voz y unos pasos volteo solo para encontrarse al culpable de su sufrimiento.

-Liza yo...- hablo, cuando la tuvo de frente y la anciana se alejaba pero cayo sorpresivamente al ver que ella se había lanzado a sus brazos, mientras la lagrimas acudían sin freno a sus ojos.

-Roy tenía miedo de que algo malo llegara a sucederte, desde hace varios días he tenido el mismo sueño en donde tu morías y yo nada podía hacer.

-Pero que cosas dices yo nunca haría eso, porque piensas en eso.- pregunto con voz dulce mientras apoyaba sus brazos sobre la espalda de ella.

-Porque veo en tu rostro una expresión de desesperación y a veces de venganza que me hace temblar y con lo que me dijiste hace rato.

-Si admito que hubo un punto en el que llegue a sentirme triste, pero nunca solo y mucho menos pensé en la muerte, sabes a que se debió esto.- solo sintió como ella movía de un lado a otro su rostro sobre el pecho de él en señal de negación.- a que te tengo a ti, tu que siempre has estado a mi lado y nunca antes me has pedido nada a cambio. Liza te debo tanto; discúlpame por haberte lastimado.

Fueron las únicas palabras que encontró al escuchar los temores de ella, Riza continuaba rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo de Roy y sentía como los de él se encontraban sobre su espalda, pero al decir esas últimas palabras sus brazos la habían estrecharon con mayor ternura, acercándola con este al cálido cuerpo de Roy. Permanecieron de esta manera un rato mas hasta que las lagrimas de la joven cesaron lentamente, cuando hubo recobrado la compostura se separo tímidamente de Roy, por un momento ambos se sintieron atraídos hacia el mirar del otro pero ninguno de los dos hizo algo. Cuando Roy tuvo la certeza de que Liza se encontraba mejor le hablo.

-bien es hora de irnos.

-Si deacuerdo.- respondió al tiempo que empezaba a caminar, pero antes de que pudiera dar otro paso sintió como suavemente Roy la cargaba, ella al sentir de nuevo los brazos del hombre sobre su espalda y piernas abrió con sorpresa su ojos y antes de que pudiera decir algo él se adelanto.

-No estarás pensando llegar hasta la posada descalza verdad.

-Y porque no.- pregunto con tono desafiante pero en broma

-Pues porque yo no te lo permitiría y basta de cuestionamientos.

Después de esa minúscula conversación no volvieron ha hablar, él se sentía a gusto teniendo a la mujer que amaba en sus brazos y de esta forma mostrarle su protección, y ella descubrió que le agradaba permanecer en los brazos y protección que aquel hombre le brindaba. Para tratarse de ella, de Riza Hawkeye lo estaba disfrutando, nunca antes llego a imaginarse que pudiera despertar en alguien ese sentimiento tan puro y mucho menos que fuera en el hombre que por tanto tiempo cuidara y amara en silencio. Se sentía tan a gusto y segura en brazos de Roy, sin mencionar que su calidez hacía juego a la perfección con el fuerte y bien formado cuerpo del militar; que con el mecer del cuerpo de Roy, Riza al poco rato comenzó a sentirse adormilada, apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de éste quedándose dormida en sus brazos.

-Riza quería decirte algo, Riza te a...- descubrió que ella no estaba escuchando sus palabras, dado que se encontraba dormida, se dio cuenta cuanto ella giro ligeramente su cuerpo acurrucándose mas entre el pecho de él, al sentir ese movimiento bajo su rostro y este se enterneció al ver a la mujer que quería proteger durmiendo.- ya no importa, mañana lo sabrás ahora duerme.

**CONTINUARA...**

**No, no, no piensen que todo el dialogo final del cap 2 es de Get Backers. Solo es –si, hoy muero, nadie llorara mi muerte. ( es cuando Shido le pregunta a Ginji y el responde). –Yo llorare tu muerte, pero eso será suficiente. Ya lo que sigue es 100 mío jeje..**

**En fin igual, gracias por sus comentarios. Beautifly92,Puroppu, ale-dono, San-neecha, Alis-chan**

**CHAO.**

**TAO JUN SHINOMORI.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**MISIÓN SECRETA...**_

**CAPITULO IV.**

Cuando llego a su habitación, recostó con suavidad a Riza sobre el futon, se sentó a su lado y permaneció por algún tiempo observándola, retiro un mechón de su rubio cabello el cual cubría parte de su rostro, ahora que no había obstáculo entre su rostro y el de él, esbozo una sonrisa al contemplar su pacifico rostro.

-pequeña nunca llegue a imaginar que en tu corazón pudieras albergar un sentimiento como este hacía mí y mucho menos que existiera ese tipo de temores y miedos, pero esta bien sabes porque por que así puedo protegerte y estar a tu lado para amarte por siempre.

Lo único que se apreciaba en la habitación eran los ojos del alquimista de fuego los cuales vigilaban celosamente el sueño de la joven, como tratando de alejar todo mal que pudiera perturbar su tranquilidad, solo después de que convención a si mismo de que ya nada malo podría sucederle a Riza se fue a dormir.

Riza Hawkeye abrió perezosamente los ojos a causa del alboroto que se estaba oyendo fuera de la pensión, apenas se estaba incorporando y buscando con la vista a Roy cuando escucho como alguien llamaba a su puerta; al abrirla se encontró con el amable rostro de la anciana.

-ohayoo Riza chan. Veo que aun esta durmiendo Roy san pero es mejor que se levanten de una vez. Dentro de poco dará inicio el Hanami y me gustaría que nos acompañaran. Aun no comprendes parte de lo que hablamos ayer cierto.

-Así es lo he estado pensando pero...

-No importa lo sabrás cuando veas el nacer de los Sakura ahora ven conmigo por favor.- y sin decir mas tomo del brazo a Riza y la condujo a su habitación.

Le indico que tomara una rápida ducha y para cuando Riza salió le entrego un lindo kimono, ella al verlo se sorprendió -no estará pensando que yo use eso verdad- reprocho cuando la anciana comenzaba a ponérselo, mientras acomodaba el kimono, obi y de mas accesorios le explicaba el significado de este atuendo.

-listo ya estas, mírate te ves preciosa no te parece.- hablaba alegre mientras acercaba a Riza frente al espejo.- ahora vamos Roy san ya debe de estarte esperando.

La expresión de Riza cuando se observo en el espejo hace un momento no fue nada comparada con la que hizo Roy cuando la vio bajar por las escaleras, ciertamente era ella, Riza Hawkeye la mujer que conociera desde hace mucho pero existía algo en ella que la hacía lucir aun mas atractiva de lo que ya era; era su cuerpo ceñido a la perfección a ese kimono color naranja con pequeñas flores rosas o su rostro delicado y suave teñido con un ligero rubor el cual resaltaba aun mas a causa de su rubio cabello el cual se deslizaba con gracia sobre su rostro, sus ojos ámbar que lo miraban tímidamente, sus labios rozados dibujando una sonrisa o su semblante firme y apacible pero al mismo tiempo frágil y tierno, o tal vez se debió a todo esto lo que hizo que Roy Mustang corroborara una vez mas el porque amaba a Riza Hawkeye.

-como me veo.- pregunto un tanto insegura Liza cuando estuvo al lado de Roy.

-te ves hermosa.- fue lo único que pudo articular.

-Gracias tu también te ves bien.- le regreso el cumplido aunque eso era cierto pues Roy Mustang lucia muy gallardo en el Gi color azul que le había prestado el esposo de la casera.- nos vamos

El día ya estaba bastante claro para ser pasada de las 8. El bullicio de la gente estaba presente por donde se mirara en gran parte del Japón, por todos lados se veían hombres que vestían Gi y mujeres con kimonos; aunque para Roy, Riza era la que mejor lo lucía, lo primero que hicieron según las instrucciones de la anciana fue una pequeña oración frente la estatua de buda, seguido de un deseo mientras sonaban la campaña del templo; predecibles fueron los deseos de cada uno. Ella deseo poder permanecer el mayor tiempo posible al lado de Roy y que ya nada malo le pudiera suceder y él tan solo pidió la felicidad eterna al lado de la mujer que amaba Riza.

Después de eso se dirigieron a los linderos del templo se instalaron cerca de un conjunto de árboles algo apartado del resto de gente, ya solo se encontraban Roy y Riza, pues la anciana se despidió excusándose de que tenia unos asuntos que resolver obviamente Riza comprendió que solo fue un pretexto para dejarlos solos.

Tomaron asiento de espaldas al árbol; mientras probaban los alimentos Riza le narraba a Roy la platica que había tenida con la anciana, acerca del significado de esas flores y su relación con la vida, él al igual que ella no comprendió a que se referían, pero la tranquilizo haciéndole entender que ya nada de eso debía de importarle o preocuparla.

En este momento, lo mas importe es que nos tenemos el uno al otro, y lo que yo siento por ti nada podrá cambiarlo así yo muera mañana, así que deja de pensar en lo inevitable.- hablo con voz firme pero dulce, un tono de voz que nunca antes había empleado, pero que era lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo.

Conforme le contaba el asunto a Roy, Riza por momento agachaba el rostro en signo de debilidad o tristeza, sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando escucho como se expresa el alquimista de fuego, cuando el termino alzo la vista, sus labios le temblaban impidiéndole hablar y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Aunque todo eso era cierto, era verdad que él la amaba tanto como ella a él y era verdad que no podía modificar el flujo de la vida; aun así no pudo contener ese sentimiento de inferioridad.

Roy al verla nuevamente en ese estado la atrajo hacia él y la estrecho entre sus brazos, ella no reprocho ese acto y se aferró una vez mas al cuerpo de Roy comenzando a llorar .

Ahí, en ese lugar no se escuchaba ruido alguno que no fuera el llanto de la joven y el suave trinar de las aves, mientras permanecía en sus brazos se sentía tan segura y protegida, que podía olvidar el porque de su llanto pero en cuanto recordaba que se debía a su repentino miedo a la muerte, sus temores retornaban y su llanto se hacía mas intenso, escuchaba como el hombre trataba de confortarla y le reiteraba una y otra vez lo importante que era ella para él y cuanto amor le profesaba, aun así no podía contenerse; hasta que de lo mas recóndito de su mente aparecieron las palabras que ella misma pronunciara "_No se puede modificar el flujo de la vida", lo único que nos queda es disfrutar la vida y agradecer que estamos vivos y podemos tener este tipo de sentimientos y momentos. _

Si estas palabras eran ciertas del todo o solo una parte, a Riza eso no le importo, pues pareciera que aquella oración que se formulo en su mente representara para ella la única verdad y la solución a sus temores, finalmente comprendió que nada podía hacer para modificar el flujo de la vida; pero que como gratificación a esto recibía la gracia de vivir y sobre todo de ser amada. Después de que comprendió esto su llanto ceso, pero continuo abrazada a Roy; giro su rostro solo para toparse con un hecho que la dejo asombrada y ayudo a reforzar su teoría.

Se incorporo al tiempo que apretaba la pierna de Roy, este al sentir tanto la falta del cuerpo de Riza como el apretón, giro la vista hacia el rostro de ella, no fue necesario preguntarle que pasaba solo imito a la joven y siguió con su vista hacia donde ella observaba; de la misma manera quedo impresionado al ver como lentamente pero al mismo tiempo con una vitalidad solo vista en el deseo de nacer y vivir, las ramas de los árboles poco a poco iban siendo invadidas por miles de flores rosadas; se pusieron de pie, ella ayudada por él y abrazándola nuevamente; permanecieron un largo rato siendo testigo de ese nacimiento. Hasta cuando la luna empezaba a ser su aparición, ya para ese entonces todos los árboles estaban bañados pos los sakura; justo en ese momento escucharon de nuevo el murmullo de las personas que empezaban a alejarse y se concentraban nuevamente a las afueras del templo.

Roy hostigado por saber a que se debía esa conglomeración le sugirió a Riza ir hasta ahí, para ese entonces los ánimos de Riza habían mejorado considerablemente y su mente y alma de había librado de ese yugo que le oprimía el corazón, así que sin reprochar acepto. Desde una distancia considerable supieron a que debía tanto alboroto y es que con la caída de la noche y el florecer de los sakura había dado inicio el yozakura, entre intrigados y sorprendidos se acercaron hasta toparse con puestos que vendían comida, juegos y demás muestras de tradiciones niponas.

Esto para ambos fue la mejor despedida que les haya podido ofrecer aquel país, dispuestos a disfrutar sus últimas horas probaron la mayor parte de la comida, participaron el juegos de azar, donde como era de esperarse Riza gano en todos donde lo básico era la puntería. Fue derrotada por Roy en uno donde se ganaba quien pescara una figura de un pez dorado; el premio fue un muñeco sin ojos y según la explicación del señor se le dibujaba un ojo cada que un deseo era cumplido; por supuesto ese fue un presente para Riza.

La noche estaba por llegar a su fin, así que ambos se encaminaron a la salida pero se detuvieron al observar como unas pequeñas luces aparecían y desaparecían sin previo aviso cerca del pequeño estante, prestaron mayor atención y descubrieron que aquello eran luciérnagas; cientos de luciérnagas que le daban un toque de romanticismo y alegría a la noche. Riza estaba verdaderamente feliz y observar simplemente su rostro lleno de alegría y jubilo alegro aun mas a Roy. Se encontraba uno al lado del otro, ella observando fijamente el estanque y el observándola. Riza no se había percatado de que en todo ese tiempo lo único que observaba Roy era a ella, hasta que sintió como el la atraía hacia su cuerpo y besaba sus inmaculados labios; correspondió con la misma intensidad el beso, para cuando se separaron ella le hablo.

-Roy te amo.

-No tanto como yo te amo a ti.

Y con esa última declaración se dirigieron a la posada listos para regresar al siguiente día a Ciudad Central, dejando atrás aquellos temores que los habían acompañados a ese país, pero que gracias al amor que se profesaban y las cosas que vieron los supieron afrontar. Ahora solo se llevaban la certeza de lo que sentía el uno por el otro.

**FIN**

* * *

**HANAMI**: hanaflor, miviene del verbo mimas que es ver.

**YOZAKURA** cerezos de noche.

Mil gracias a todas las lectoras, ojala y les haya gustado, que aunque es corto me gusto hacerlo, combinando una tradición que fue la pauta para que se diera la relación de Roy y Riza.

Ale-Dono, Susume, Alis-chan, San-Neecha, Puroppu, beautifly92, Alchemist Cagalli.

**CHAO.**

**TAO JUN SHINOMORI.**


End file.
